


Do I Do You、於我於你。

by koutwin



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Family, Gen, If Digital World Does Not Exist
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koutwin/pseuds/koutwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>被大狗撲倒在地，這不是他希望的、第一次和自己的雙胞胎弟弟相認的場景。<br/>（如果DW不存在）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Do You、於我於你。

**Author's Note:**

> 標題：Do I Do You  
> 作者：Serene玥  
> 配對：無配對。如果親情向也算的話，那就闇光双子。  
> 等級：Rate K+  
> 聲明：由動畫到遊戲到漫畫到人物都不屬於我的。我只是在開腦洞。  
> 警告：文中的時間線很多地方都是腦補的，千萬別信以為真啊啊啊——  
> 摘要：被大狗撲倒在地，這不是他希望的、第一次和自己的雙胞胎弟弟相認的場景。
> 
> 大錢「对了老王你有没有想过如果没有DM世界的话，他们会怎么发展？」  
> 感覺很有趣的樣子！所以…我來毀梗啦！！！
> 
> 找不到雙子家父母名字的官方設定，只好用同人設定：  
> 源家父親：Kousei 輝成  
> 木村家母：Tomoko 朋子  
> 源家後媽：Satomi 里香
> 
> 「對話」、『思考』、“引用/專門名詞”  
> 個人寫作功力不夠、只能用意識流的片段滅文法。  
> 單數尼桑雙數少俠、希望能見人吧…  
> 希望各位喜歡！也請輕拍…

 

**==於我於你==**

  
_01、_  
  
已經是第幾天了呢？  
  
自外婆去世後，木村輝一便開始找尋分開撫養的雙胞胎弟弟。  
首先是找到父親的家，之後是默默跟在弟弟身後。這一切都只能襯媽媽上班時才能做。還不能讓她知道。  
媽媽近來很辛苦。不對，她一直都很辛苦，可是近來她生病了，連請假休養的時間也沒有。自己怎樣都好，就算很寂寞，他還是希望媽媽能不那麼辛苦。  
輝一的目標很明確：如果可以的話，想要跟弟弟相認——想跟輝二相認。然後帶他和媽媽相認。

稍微說明一下吧。  
木村輝一和源輝二是雙胞胎。在他們有記憶之前，親生父母已經離異：哥哥跟了媽媽、弟弟跟了爸爸。  
他們都沒有對方的記憶。輝一知道這件事，也只是因為外婆去世前告訴了他。  
『原來我有弟弟的啊…名字是輝二。』輝一想，然後決定找到他。

之後的事如上面所說的一樣。他知道父親姓“源”，在一翻找尋下找到了他們的家。那是獨立屋，裝潢光鮮，看上去就知道是小康之家。輝二被大狗一下拖到地上的畫面，輝一是忘不掉的。  
細想的話，自己的行為算是跟蹤吧？不過輝一不在乎。

看著弟弟捧著花離開花店，輝一站在花店門口，不知道要不要追上去。  
「也是來給媽媽買花嗎？」他的耳邊突然響起了這句。輝一吃了一驚，望向音源。  
是剛才為輝二包好花束的花店女員工。她笑容燦爛，好像在期待輝一開口。  
「呃…不…」輝一向後退了一步，搖著雙手。員工拉著輝一的手腕，笑說：「不用害羞，讓我幫你選吧！」  
「不用了，」他嘗試掙脫。她卻還在說，「誒，不用？不是說結婚周年紀念嗎？」  
結婚周年紀念？「不，沒有那回事。我的媽媽沒有結婚。」輝一說完後咬著下唇。  
「為什麼？那孩子跟你明明長得一模一樣啊…」花店員工脫口而出，腕中的力度減弱了。輝一襯機收回了手，扭頭就跑。

_02、_

源輝二捧著剛才買的花束，緩慢地走回家。  
當花店店員問出了“三年？怎麼會是三年？”的話時，深深刺痛了輝二的心底深處。  
為什麼是三年？因為媽媽死了，然後爸爸在三年前找到了另一個女人。就是這麼簡單。  
媽媽…對，說好這次要好好叫她「媽媽」的。不是已經下定決心了嗎？為什麼自己還是不能放手、繼續前進？明明已經三年了，心理關卡也早該跨過了。為什麼？  
而且，里香她明明不是壞人。她溫柔又善良，我對她冷眼相對都默默忍受下來，而且和爸爸很恩愛。可是…總覺得欠了些什麼。寂寞的感覺，緣何而起？  
輝二不知道自己原來這麼小心眼。

想著想著，輝二路經一間巧克力專門店。因為剛開張不久，很多人在門外徘徊。  
說起來，里香很喜歡巧克力，特別是這一個牌子的牛奶巧克力。她說這個牌子可可與牛奶的比例剛剛好，不會苦、又不會淡而無味、也不會過度甜膩。  
『要不要買一些送給她呢？她會很高興的吧？』輝二想著，推開了店鋪大門。  
店鋪內不比店外的人少。裡頭滿是女中學生或者女高中生。忽然間，一個微胖的男生以迅雷不及耳之勢拿了一棟巧克力，排隊準備付款。『買那麼多，用來派的？』輝二在心底默唸，直接走到玻璃櫃台前方，研究起各種別致的巧克力。  
「有什麼能幫到你？」熱情的店員笑著對他說，輝二在注視下不禁僵硬起來。他向前踏出一步。  
「我想買牛奶巧克力，」他開口。「好的！是買給小女朋友的吧？」店員瞄了一眼輝二手中的花朵說道，輝二臉頰發熱。  
「不是，是買給…媽媽的。」輝二立即更正。店員看上去明白地點了點頭，「這樣嗎？那麼這種、這種、還有這些都是。有果仁在裡面的可不可以？這邊這些都是。」  
這位店員沒有像花店店員那樣追問下去，輝二鬆一口氣，選購起送給里香的巧克力。

今天，我必須改變：不再叫她“里香”、而是叫她“媽媽”。

_03、_

又是另一天。輝一醒來時，媽媽已經出門了。飯桌上是一自家製早飯，在蓋子上面是媽媽留下來的字條。  
「晚上八時下班嗎？身體真的不要緊嗎？媽媽…」輝一放下手中的字條，擔心地嘆一口氣。昨晚看來，媽媽身體的狀況稍有好轉，可是還不能算是康復。他搖搖頭，然後開始用餐。  
吃飽、洗好碗碟、將地方打掃收拾乾淨。不用片刻，輝一經已將家務事都辦好。他換上外出衣服，戴好帽子，出門去與弟弟相認。  
今天早上下過一陣驟雨。輝一踩到泥地上的水坑，水花飛踐。他追上了那一班電車。他站在車廂正中，抬頭望出窗外。在雲間透出了光茫。  
今天能和輝二相認的，絕對。

輝一如常地站在那根燈柱後，偷偷看著。自己的心情就如藏在燈柱的影子下的身軀一樣，未能讓他知道。今天輝二獨自一人牽著大狗出門，走向了他這邊。  
『他今天的心情好像不太好…不知道是因為什麼事呢？』看到輝二苦惱的神情的輝一一邊想，一邊後退保持二人之間的距離。  
『不是說要相認的嗎？怎麼後退了？』輝一在心底嘲笑著自己，站在原地望著腳尖。綠黃雙間休閒用球鞋上黏住一些半乾的泥濘。  
一個不留神，輝一被撲倒在花叢間，帽子飛脫。是源家的大狗。牠熱情地趴在輝一身上，對著他的臉蛋亂舔。  
「犬！犬你不能這樣！」輝二飛奔過來，拉扯著狗帶，注意力都放在大狗身上，「沒事吧？對不起，真的很對不起。犬是壞狗，再這樣的話以後不帶你散步。」

弟弟現在就在自己面前，伸手可及。  
機會千載難逢。雖然現在自己滿身是泥，並不是自己所期望的相認的場景，但真的能任由自己放棄這次機會，讓它默默從指逢間溜走嗎？  
要伸出手嗎？不伸出手嗎？答案不是顯而易見嗎？  
輝一抓住了輝二的手腕，認真地望進輝二的眼睛內。

「輝二，」他說。「我一直很想見你。」他說。

_04、_

最後，“媽媽”這詞還是沒有叫出口。輝二他臨陣退縮了。  
雖然已經不是第一次，但事後輝二總會自我厭惡。明明是個十分簡單的詞語，怎麼就不能說呢？花朵和巧克力都送出去了，里香也貌似很高興，可是…就差那麼一步。為什麼那一步這麼難跨過？雖然和家人在一起，但還是孑然一身。  
輝二嘆息，提著自家大狗戌※01的狗帶，魂不守舍地溜狗去。今天負責溜狗的人是他。不知道為何，近日戌很喜歡欺負他，將他拖來拖去。爸爸或者里香在身旁的話，他倒會很乖。  
一個不留神，輝二手中的狗帶被掙脫，戌一個箭步飛奔而去。  
「戌！戌你不能這樣！」輝二立即奔跑過去少年的身旁，拉扯著狗帶，意圖使大狗從對方身上移離，「沒事吧？對不起，真的很對不起。戌是壞狗，再這樣的話以後不帶你散步。」他語無倫次地說，戌總算走到一旁。  
接著，輝二的手腕被抓住；然後，他聽到了一聲「輝二」；再之後，輝二對上了一雙寶石藍色的眼睛。  
面前的、剛才被乾撲倒了的、滿身是泥濘的少年，和他長得一模一樣。

「我一直很想見你。」他說。輝二覺得自己腦袋當機了。

輝二呆站在原地，嘴巴微張，連「別碰我」之類的話也說不出口。那人是他的分身嗎？看著他的臉的第一眼，覺得自己在照鏡子。再細看下，發現不是那樣。面前的人線條比較柔，和總是架好硬梆梆的外殼的自己完全不像。  
可是，真的好像。世界上真的會有和自己這麼像的人存在嗎？除非…  
「我叫木村輝一，是你的雙胞胎哥哥。」他續道，手沒放開，認真的表情清楚表示自己不是在開玩笑。戌出奇地乖乖坐好，靠在自稱是哥哥的少年的身旁，望著他。  
終於，輝二開口，「你是我的哥哥？沒聽說過。」「我知道，」對方的神情突然哀傷起來，望向旁邊的水泥地，沒有鋪平的地面上水坑蒸發掉大半，「我也是近來才知道的。父母在我們還小的時候離婚了，你跟了父親、我跟了媽媽。是外婆告訴我的。」  
這訊息量…我不是獨生子，他是我的雙子之兄，他叫輝一，媽媽還活著。生我的媽媽，還活著。  
在想著輝一的話時，忽然注意到他被戌弄得滿身是泥。「先到我家來洗乾淨吧。」「誒？」他貌似有點震驚，眼睛睜得大大的。  
「你這樣怎回家？」輝二皺眉道。輝一喃喃著，「沒關係…」「至少讓我為了戌的無禮好好道歉吧。我家有乾衣機，可以幫你洗乾淨。」「不用不用…」「我還有話想問你。如果你說的都是真的話，怕些什麼？」「真的不要緊？你的後母…」他竟然連里香都知道。「里香她沒關係。來吧。」  
輝二反握著握在他手腕上還未放開的手，將對方拉了起來。對方彎腰把帽子撿起。然後他一手拉著自稱是哥哥的輝一，一手拉著戌的狗帶，溜狗時間暫時停止。

_05、_

第一次進源家家門，輝一發現裡頭比想像中要大。輝二將犬鎖回狗屋內，然後便將自己領到浴室。  
源家的浴室和自己家的完全不同。木村家的是一米乘一米的企缸，而源家的是可以整個人躺下的、實而不華的大浴缸。老實說，輝一很不習慣。最後，他還是如常地用了蓮蓬頭，站在浴缸中間淋浴。  
輝二催促輝一把衣服脫下來，把衣服拿走後便不知所終了。片刻後他已經洗好了，輝二還未回來。輝一只好亂翻一下，倒讓他翻出了品藍色的大毛巾。他擦好了身，用毛巾包好身體。輝一探頭往外望，剛好便看到輝二回來，手中拿著自己的錢包。  
「來吧，去我睡房。」輝二轉身，帶他上樓。

輝二的睡房在樓梯右邊第二扇門，房間內風格樸實，空間和自己家中的客飯廳一樣大。輝一走進去，在右手邊的衣櫃前有一台電結他，直望就是是書桌，上面放著相架，旁邊放著劍道用具的袋子。  
「輝一，來坐下吧。」輝二隨意地坐在床上，拍拍床邊的空位。輝一手抓緊毛巾，緊張地吞咽一下，坐下來。  
「你剛才說的，都是真的吧？」他問。輝一看著膝蓋，點頭。「也是呢，你沒有說謊的理由。」輝二把手伸向床頭的相架，指尖一碰就反轉了，由一家三口的全家幅換成媽媽年輕時的相片。  
「媽是怎麼跟你解釋爸的事的？」「去了很遠的地方。」輝一答。半小時的距離※02，不遠也不近。  
抓著相框的輝二指關節發白。「爸爸說媽媽死了。」輝一震驚地將視線從媽媽年輕時的容貌移開，望向弟弟。輝二的表情…是哀傷嗎？憤怒嗎？那是被背叛的人的神情。  
輝一從毛巾底下伸出一隻手，蓋在輝二放在膝上的、緊握著的左手上方。輝二回頭，眼睛對上輝一的視線。他眼內的感情混亂，但最明顯的是迷惘的神色。  
「如果你想的話，讓我說一下媽媽的事，可以嗎？」輝一微笑。片刻後輝二點了點頭。

不知不覺間，他們談了很多。由媽媽的事，各自的興趣，為什麼輝二會留長髮，到源家的大狗原來寫作“戌”的事都有談及。  
輝二說衣服該洗好了，他下樓拿上來。輝一就這樣留在房間內，閒著沒事做的他仔細觀察周圍。  
弟弟的生活和自己的差異不是一般的大，性格也是。輝二說話比較直接，不會轉彎抹角；不像自己，總是用中性的、不確定的字眼。不知道他們如果一起長大的話，性格會不會像現在一樣呢？  
忽然間傳來了敲門聲。「輝二，熱茶。」她打開了門。輝一趕緊裹好藍色毛巾。  
「你好，」輝一對她微微一笑，「謝謝你，里香小姐※03。」

_06、_

那個自稱是哥哥的人乖巧地跟在自己身後。忍不住問了他其實怎麼找到自己的，他沒有回答。問他是不是跟蹤，他也沒有否認。還真是這麼回事啊…  
領到浴室後從他換下來的衣服內翻出了錢包等不可清洗物品，然後扔進洗衣機內，總算設定好洗衣模式後發現他已經洗好了。手腳還真快。  
他說他叫輝一。輝一嗎？真像爸爸會起的名字。戌這種同音字的名字也只有他能想出來，本來大狗差點叫輝夜姬的，經過自己和里香的一番努力才被否決。自己與他二人一個叫輝一一個叫輝二，完全是他土氣的起名方法。  
而且，這樣的話，自己為何叫輝二的問題迎刃而解。以前一直以為是他和生母的第一胎去世，起這個名字是為了紀念那個不曾存在的哥哥。自己也沒有去確認，畢竟問不出口。結果竟然真的有一個哥哥，還活著。生母也還活著。  
竟然是雙胞胎…第一眼看到他時，真的以為自己在照鏡子。如果不是那個名字，和那張臉的話，他可能不會相信輝一吧。當他們坐在床上，他撫上自己的手時，才有些實感。在交談下，發現性格完全不像，他那樣子…真的是哥哥嗎？如果不是名字的話，輝二不會相信他比自己大。  
也對，他們一直以為自己是獨生子地長大的，沒有明顯的兄弟概念。

他們談著談著，不知不覺間，天色開始變暗。輝一的衣服也該洗好了，輝二下樓去拿給他。樓下沒有里香的蹤影，不知道她去了哪。  
輝二打開洗衣機的門，洗衣乾衣兩用機就是方便。他把打皺了的衣服揮一揮，如預料一樣已經乾得七七八八。他一件一件擺弄，將衣服放在臂間。  
突然傳來了鑰匙聲，大門打開。「我回來了。」爸爸提著公事包推門而進。  
看到爸爸，忽然便想起媽媽、想起生母的事。難怪自己叫不出口，開不了口去叫里香做“媽媽”。因為自己的心底知道生母她還存活著，是這樣對吧？  
忽然間，自己腦內有什麼神經被戳到似的，莫名地火大。他提著衣服走上前，對著爸爸吼道：「為什麼你說媽媽已經死了？我的生母明明還在生！」

_07、_

輝二的後母里香小姐看上去很震驚。爸爸沒跟她談起我嗎？不過能說出媽媽已經去世的人，這樣並不出奇。輝一稍微苦笑。  
解釋了自己是誰後，里香小姐坐下來，坐在輝二的書桌椅子上。輝一接過那杯熱茶，喝了一口。味道比家中的要好，一喝便知道是高級品。  
里香小姐的氣質和媽媽一點也不像。不像一直是暗礦藍色長髮的媽媽，里香的是茶色短髮，戴著看上去很精明的眼鏡。媽媽是波平如鏡的湖水的話，里香就是山間的清泉。  
「竟然如此…總覺得有點不真實…」她喃喃低語，手放在膝蓋上，雙腿並攏。輝一他明白，當外婆抓住他的手告訴他這件事時，他也覺得很不真實。  
畢竟不是他的事，他沒有多嘴的權利。輝一看著面前的里美，什麼也沒有說。  
忽然間，樓下傳來吵鬧的聲音。「為什麼你說媽媽已經死了？我的生母明明還在生！」輝二的吼叫聲清晰可聞。輝一和里香一同望向門口。戌汪汪地叫。「我下去看看情況。」里香說出站起來，出去了。  
雖然自己也很想下樓瞅瞅，可是身上只裹著毛巾，想要不丟臉地下樓去根本沒可能。已經在弟弟面前丟臉了一次，不想在父親面前再丟一次臉。  
然後有誰吵鬧地跑上樓。輝二撞開了門，將衣服扔到輝一身旁的床上。「快穿上。」輝二沒讓輝一有看到他表情的機會，轉身走出房門。輝一只好快速把衣物穿上。

將錢包放回褲袋內，手中拿著帽子，好好檢查一番後，輝一打開房門，「我換好了。」便見到輝二將手環在胸前、背倚在門旁邊地等著他出來。一見房門被打開，輝二便回過神來，抓起輝一的手腕將他往樓下拖。  
到樓下，見到父親坐在餐桌那裡。里香正為他倒茶。父親看到自己時，完全被嚇呆了。  
「是他、是輝一告訴我的。」輝二說。輝一沒去看輝二的臉，目光全放在父親身上。「…爸…」他說，輝二續道，「他是我哥，對吧？」  
見父親輝成什麼也沒說，輝二不耐煩了。他拖著輝一到門口，「我先送他回車站，回來時請你好好解釋，父親大人。」語氣中聽到他磨牙的聲音。接著，輝二拉住輝一往大門方向。輝一說了聲「打擾了」後，便跟上輝二的步伐，穿上鞋子後急忙離開。

_08、_

到路口，輝二便放開了輝一的手。他們並肩而行，走向車站。「對不起，讓你見笑了。」「不要緊。」輝二望向輝一，發現他微笑著搖頭。  
轉了彎，繼續前行。「如果是我的話，反應可能會更糟糕吧？」輝一突然開口。輝二難以置信地看著對方，輝一抓一抓臉頰。「我大概會到忍無可忍的時候才問吧？然後將答案都迫問出來才放手。」「是這樣啊…」「是呢…」  
「所以，我處理得還是很糟糕，對吧？」輝二扁著嘴盯著輝一，後者搖首，「我不是這個意思！」  
突然，一個足球在他們面前飛過，滾到輝二的腳邊。片刻後，一個頭戴護目鏡的少年跑上前。「抱歉，沒受傷吧？」他問道，在夕陽的顏色下像是在燃燒。輝二與輝一一同搖頭。  
少年一手抱住足球，一手抓了抓後腦勺。「哇噢，是活生生的雙胞胎！第一次見呢！」少年自言自語地跑回球場，留下兩位呆在原地。  
對話突然被打斷，二人又不知道該怎樣才能再度開口。「「那個…」」他們一同開口，然後「「你先。」」他們相視而笑。輝一攤手，輝二只好先開口，「我們，真的長得這麼像嗎？」  
被這麼一問，輝一啞口無言。他眼睛睜大，嘴巴微張。「不，沒可能。」輝二搖頭，「我看上去才沒可能那麼蠢。」「喂！」輝一向先起步的輝二追上去。

走到車站，輝一打算進站前，被輝二拉住了。「對了，你的手機號碼是什麼？」輝二拿出了手機，準備輸入。  
「呃…我沒有手機。」輝一苦笑。「這樣啊…家裡電話可以給我吧？」輝二問。輝一接過手機，鍵入了號碼。輝二拿回手機後，填著資料，「木…村…輝…一。家人。好了。」他合起手機。  
「我的號碼是…」輝二看進輝一的眼睛說，「到家後打給我吧。」「嗯。」輝一笑著點頭。「那，以後再見。」「一會兒見。」輝一向輝二揮別後，走進車站。

_09、_

到家後打了電話給輝二，當時他貌似正在跟父親吵。事後他打回來談起狀況，又好像沒事了。當時媽媽已經下班到家了，當朋子疑惑地望著談得正歡的兒子時，輝一只能向她羞澀地一笑。他心內多年的疑惑都解開的感覺，輝一能聽出來。  
在他身邊不自覺便會脫掉外殼，真誠地說出心底裡的話：他也是這麼想的吧？  
之後他們每天都會一通電話，談的都是日常遇到的小事。雖然都是無關痛癢的小東西，但聽到輝二的想法，輝一便會覺得怎麼小的事說出來都有意義。每一通電話，都會讓輝一覺得對弟弟的認識又深了一點。那使他高興。  
媽媽的身體狀況也正在好轉。雖然她還是沒有請假休養，但輪休的時間她都有好好休息。不過如果自己沒落力阻止她的話，她還是會把東西都往自己身上搬吧？跟輝二談起時，他說輝一你也是這樣。有嗎？自己沒有這種感覺。而且輝二也自己不也是一樣？  
對了，說好要讓輝二和媽媽見面的。問了輝二的想法，他說他也希望見上面。「不這樣做的話，跨不過去。」他說。“媽媽”這詞語，輝二還是未能叫出口，他很是苦惱。輝一知道里香小姐在輝二心裡的意義，他也只能站在他身旁了。對輝一來說，里香小姐就是一個十分友善的鄰家阿姨。  
唔…不如就在媽媽下次輪休的時候吧。家中有些東西欠缺，也該去便利店買了，襯機去問問媽媽上班時間表好了。輝一翻出了員工用折扣券，列出了該買的東西的列表，穿上鞋子便出門去。

「多謝光臨！」輝一走到便利店門前，準備進去時旁邊的那扇門被打開。一位金髮的少女提著塑料袋，走了出來。她頭戴粉紫色的帽子，經過她是就像是遇上了一陣清風，輝一移不開視線。畢竟金髮少女在他所住的這區很少見，輝一這樣說服自己。  
輝一一邊望向那少女，一邊推門而進。「歡迎光臨！啊，是小輝一※04嗎？」是媽媽多年來的同事。自小便認識，明明已經小五了，她還是改不了口。「明里小姐你好，打擾了。請問母親在嗎？」「啊，她啊…等等哈。朋子！你的兒子找你來了！」「係！」她從倉庫走出來。看來自己打斷了媽媽的休息時間…真糟糕。  
「輝一嗎？怎麼了？」媽媽微笑著問道。「沒什麼…想問你哪時輪休。有樣東西想帶你去看。」輝一說。抱歉了輝二，他想給她一個驚喜。「唔…我要去查一下。」「好的，我先去拿要買的東西。」「啊好。小心點哦。」「嗯。」  
輝一轉身，向貨架走去。

_10、_

自與輝一相認後又過了數天。雖然輝二已經在爸爸身上聽到理由，但他還是不能完完全全原諒他。假以時日吧？假以時日該能原諒他的。  
自那天起，輝二和輝一每日一通電話，談的都是鎖碎事。例如之前在電視看到的雙胞胎感應，輝二問輝一有沒有感覺到過。輝一說他不知道，認識那麼短時間也無法確認。可是，那時候輝二感覺到輝一心底在笑，暖暖的。  
輝二也有跟輝一談起里美的事。想不到輝一的行動力那麼高，他已經打點好自己與生母見面的時間了。也不是想不到，畢竟他曾經用自身的力量找到輝二，並跟蹤了一段時間。只是看到實際行動過程，還是覺得有點不真實：依照輝一的談吐，總感覺他處事會是慢吞吞的。  
為了不讓媽媽起疑，地點約在木村家附近的公園。「真的不用我來接你嗎？」聽著輝一擔憂的聲音，輝二眉頭輕皺。這時候的他總算有點兄長的感覺了，不知道算不算是好事。

所以，現在輝二在電車上。「路程大約半小時吧。」輝一說。輝二望出窗外。今天烈日當空，雲不多，天正藍。莫名有點緊張…也不是不能理解。輝二閉上眼深呼吸，吐完氣後望著逆光大廈的影子。陽光與轉暗的邊緣泛著光云。  
忽然間，電話響起，輝二在褲袋翻出了折疊型手機，翻開了蓋子。「喂。」「輝二，是我。」輝一的聲音傳了過來，輝二突然覺得沒那麼緊張了。「到哪裡了？」輝一問，輝二看顯示屏瞄了瞄。「下一站渋谷。」「這樣，那我們該出門了。」「你到底住多遠啊。」「和你家一樣遠。」「…」「先這樣，待會見。」「嗯。」  
輝二合上手機，手緊抓著它，沒有放回褲袋。和生母見面的時刻越來越接近了呢。輝二嘴角微微勾起。

步出車站，記著輝一所說的路，輝二成功找到了公園。到達時，已經見到兩個藍髮的人坐在樹陰下的長椅上。輝二不禁停下腳步。  
風吹動樹葉，發出沙沙聲，投影在二人身上的影子也在變換著。輝一正跟媽媽說著些什麼，朋子一臉迷惘。輝二一下吞咽，下定決心，踏出那一步。  
「媽媽你好，我是輝二。」

_+1、_

因為雙方父母都知道了，輝一被輝二要求來源家留宿，朋子沒有反對。輝二出奇地是個早睡早起的人，對於在午餐前不能統治世界的輝一來說，這一點或多或少有點讓他吃驚。  
當輝一總算懶散地爬下床，在午餐時間吃掉早飯，被輝二唸了一場之後，他們帶著戌出門散步。當輝一在身邊時，戌也會乖乖的。原來戌只會欺負輝二，他默默嘆息。  
今天是多雲的晴天，陽光照在身上並不熾熱。戌帶頭，輝一與輝二並肩而行。他們走到平時不會逛到的地方，發現了另一個公園。  
忽然，戌向公園方向汪汪地叫。他們見到有兩個小孩欺負第三個人。輝二立即放開狗帶，一個箭步上前拉開那兩個人。輝一和戌跟上去，觀察著情況。當輝二一放手，那兩個欺凌他人的孩子立即跑走，在輝一的兩邊跑過去了。  
輝一走到戴著橙色大帽子的孩子面前，伸出了手。那孩子抬頭，眼神冰涼而清澈。「哥哥，謝謝你們。」他勾起嘴角，用手把帽子壓下，扭頭就跑。二人留在原地，望向小孩離開的方向。戌安靜地走到輝二的腳邊。

不知何故，稍微有點寂寞又孤單的日子經已成往事。在平淡的日常中，二人一起前進，才是最重要的事。對吧？

 

**==END==**

**Author's Note:**

> ※注解※  
> 01、  
> 戌(inu)，和日文的 犬 同音。  
> 02、  
> 《輝二から輝一へ…》時長6分57秒；《輝一から輝二へ…》時長7分12秒。  
> 合起來約15分鐘。假定他們約在兩地中間點見面，然後將走到車站和等車的時間都算上的話，大概不用半小時。  
> 輝二家因為貴(清靜)所以離車站較遠；輝一家因為便宜(不方便)所以車站較遠——結果都是要走一段路才能到車站。  
> 03、  
> 里香さん=里香桑=里香小姐  
> 這次不想中日混合，只好這樣弄。  
> 04、  
> 輝一ちゃん=輝一醬=小輝一  
> 因為是自小認識的，這樣叫他不出奇（大概…
> 
> 文章名字來源於『デジモンアドベンチャー02 夏への扉』的其中一首插曲  
> （因為功力不夠）中文譯名我用了@chalotteyu 阿水的版本。  
> 豆丁獸與軟糖獸的合唱可愛又哀傷，歌詞十分適合暗光雙子。  
> 沒聽過的強烈推薦去找來聽！而且 夏への扉 的故事十分棒！
> 
> 這篇很困難…雖然標題那首歌是致郁系，但我聽著勵志歌（棋魂OP ED）寫的。  
> 這裡的雙子沒有十鬥士刻板劃分。雖然屬性還是一樣，但沒有被標簽成“光”與“暗”。還有兄弟沒有互相揍過（。  
> …這微妙的差別完全不知道該怎麼表達出來。
> 
> 少俠苦手！尼桑比少俠好寫太多了！（個人問題  
> 輝二臉紅單純是因為對熱情的大姐姐苦手。小泉飛撲過來時輝二的臉紅十分可愛xD  
> 少俠外殼是硬鐵殼、尼桑外殼是軟膠殼
> 
> 總之、希望喜歡☆゜.+:。゜(oゝω・o )゜.+:。゜☆


End file.
